regalgoblinsfandomcom-20200216-history
Game On Episode 3
Recap Day 7 (1509-12-11)(continued) The Razorbrook River is a lovely little passageway of water that runs down these steep canyon walls that's maybe 30 feet high in most places. The river is not too terribly wide, although it could easily swell during a rainy season., Where the party is right now, it's about 30 feet, but it could in theory be up to 60 feet wide total, if there were enough water coming down. As the party heads down river, they come across a group of crocodiles. Ryann speaks with the crocodiles, asking about the wererats. The crocodile tells Ryann they are downriver. When Ryann asks about save passage, the crocodiles say to ask their mother. Their mother, a giant crocodile mover comes from around a corner. Ryann casts animal friendship on the mother crocodile. The mother crocodile eats some treats that Brother Honeybun offers, then says she saw the Wererats a few days ago. Lumin has her dog friend, Spira, to track a scent. The dog leads them to a cave, then rolls around in some animal bones. Ryann, with the speak with animals spell still active, confirms the familiar smell is coming from deeper in the cave. Lumin spots a lot of small tracks on the ground. Ryann leads the way deeper into the cave and spots a swarm of rats and some giant rats. The party murder the rats and find out they are real rats and none of them were wererat. The party continue deeper in, following a bloodtrail that Lumin is tracking as a Direwolf. The party come across some more rats and draw into the room but are then attacked by a roper. The roper swallows Brother Honeybun and knocks him out over and over by chewing him, but keeps being healed back up by Lumin. The party search the rest of the cave and find no wererats. The party rest for an hour then head out. Spira and Tankster leads the party to another cave that smells of rat. The party return to the previous cave and have a full rest before continuing with a night time attack. The party return to the new cave in the dark and sneak inside. Ryann leads the pack, Neega gudes the others who can't see in the dark. Lumin Rides on Brother Honeybun's shoulders. They carefully go though the cave system until they encounter the wererats. There are 2 female wererats and a male spellcaster wererat. After the battle, All but one of the wererats are killed. Neega intimidates the sole survivor, Sasha the Wererat, into sundering. Sashsa then tells the party that the wererats sold the Meadstead Crown to Bruces in the Full Moon tavern in the city of Fortune, and also the location of treasure, in exchange for her life. Looting the dead Wererats, the party find some magic scrolls, and a magic potion. The treasure includes 100 gold coins, 2000 silver coins, 4 gems, and a pair of silver candlesticks. Neega steals 100 gold from the treasure before anyone notices. Lumin demands to know which wererat killed Gamgee. Sasha lies, says it was Jenna who did it, and she ate him afterwards, and points to a dead wererat nearby. Category:Game on Episodes